In the Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release 12 according to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), “local area enhancement” or “small cell enhancement” for accommodation of a large amount of local traffic, improvement in throughput, and efficient use of a high-frequency band has become one of the subjects for discussion (see Non-patent literature 1). In the local area enhancement or the small cell enhancement, a low-power node (LPN) that forms a small cell is used.
Further, a C/U-plane split scenario has been proposed regarding the small cell enhancement. In the C/U-plane split, a macro cell provides a control plane (e.g., Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection, and Non-Access Stratum (NAS) message transfer) for a mobile station (User Equipment (UE)) and a small cell provides a user plane for the UE. In one specific example of the C/U-plane split scenario, for the Control plane (C-plane), the macro cell can keep a good connection with the UE by a wide coverage using a low frequency band and support mobility of the UE. Meanwhile, for the user plane (U-plane), the small cell can provide a local high throughput for the UE by using a wide bandwidth in a high frequency band.
In the C/U-plane split scenario, a case in which a small cell does not require transmission of existing cell specific signals/channels (e.g., Primary Synchronization Signal (PSS), Secondary Synchronization Signal (SSS), Cell-specific Reference Signal (CRS), Master Information Block (MIB), and System Information Block (SIB)) is also assumed. Such a new small cell may be referred to as a phantom cell. Further, a base station (eNB) or an LPN that provides a small cell may be referred to as a Phantom eNodeB (PhNB).